Un drôle de bracelet
by manielle
Summary: Bonjour, je suis Eliane Molay et je suis une shinigamie, enfin plutot une shinigamie remplacente. Comment cela se fait il? Simple: a cause d'un fichu bracelet fabriqué pour une fichu guerre qui s'est passé il y a longtemps et ce fichu bijou a ensuite été perdu pour être retrouvé sur un marché en France . Et me voila embarqué dans mon manga préféré pour le pire ou pour le bien.


**Bonjours à tous, voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo(à part Eliane Maley et d'autres OC). Troooop domage,mais c'est la vérité!**

Chapitre 1 :

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je sus qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre. Où étais-je? Je me souvenais que je m'étais couché dans mon lit et maintenant je me tenais dans une rue bordée de maisons blanches avec un toit asiatique. Je me levai et commençai à marcher. Où et ce que j'étais bon sang? Soudain un sifflement se fit entendre suivie d'une brise puis me retrouvait encerclé par deux hommes et une femme tous en kimono noirs et sabres dirigé vers moi. Des shinigamis!  
-Qui est tu, intruse?me demanda l'aîné, menaçant.  
-Heu, je je m'appelle Eliane Maley,balbutai je  
-Suis nous Eliane!  
Puis sans plus attention celui qui m'avait adresser la parole se retourna et parti,tandis que les deux se mirent de part et d'autre de moi. Nous arrivâmes cinq minutes après devant un grand bâtiment sur lequel était peint le signe six en japonais et nous y rentrames.J'étais dans le bâtiment principal de la sixième division! Au bout d'un moment, le trio s'arrêta devant une porte et le plus vieux toqua.  
-Entrez!fit une voix masculine  
Le meneur me pris alors par le bras et me poussa violemment dans le bureau.  
-Taicho,mon équipe a trouvé cette fille dans une des rues de notre division. Nous suspectons qu'elle vient du Rugonkai et qu'elle s'est introduite sans permissions dans le Seireitei.  
L'homme qui venait de relever la tête travail avait les cheveux noirs et longs où étaient attaché un sorte de peigne,un visage fin, des grandes maine mais fines et élégant. Je dégluti,cet homme n'était autre que Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division du j'étais tombée dans l'université de Bleach!  
-Bien laissez nous. Et emmenez moi le vice-capitaine Abarai.  
-D'accord,capitaine.  
Il se retira, me laissant seule avec le noble. celui-ci rangeant ses affaires,me laissant mariner. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux rouges.  
-Capitaine? Vous m'avez demander?  
-Ha Renji,cette fille à été trouvé dans une des rues de la division,peux tu t'en occuper?Et emmener ceci à la douzième division?Fais vite j'ai encore beaucoup de tache à te donner alors ne me fait pas attendre;  
-Oui,compris mon si vous voudriez bien me suivre?  
Il me tenait la porte puis la referma derrière lui.  
-Moi. C'est Abarai Renji,et toi?  
-Je m'appelle Eliane Mollay.  
-C'est mignon comme nom. Mais comment ça se fait qu'on t'ai trouvé dans notre division?  
Moi même je ne savais pas comment j'avais atterris ici,je décidai de faire celle qui avais perdu la mémoire.  
-Je ne sais pas,puis au bout d'un moment, je ne sais plus,répondis je en essayant d'être le plus paniquée possible.  
-Ça va?  
-Je ne me souviens plus rien. Gros vide!  
-Calme toi. De quoi tu te souviens exactement?demanda t'il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.  
Je le regardai dans les yeux et me mordis les lèvres.  
-Peur,mal,blanc,néant,-une attaque?  
-je ne sais pas,peut-être.  
-En tout cas tu pourrais être une shinigami, ton niveau de reatsu est assez haut, peut être cinquième siège. Il y a eu une attaque de hollows i jours a la 9 division et 3 shinigamis ont été porté disparu. Tu pourrai être l'un d' vérifie?  
-ouai, pourquoi pas.  
-Alors suis moi.

On quitta la division et on marcha de longue minutes qui me parurent des heures dans le labyrinthe qu'était le Seireitei. Puis on s'arrêta devant un bâtiment quelconque et il y rentra.  
À l'intérieur plusieurs vices-capitaines parlaient entre eux ou bien travaillaient. Renji se dirigea vers un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et qui avait trois cicatrices sur une de ses joues qui parlait avec un autre aux cheveux blond avec une frange.  
-Hé salut Hisagi, Kira! Ça va?  
-Abarai,s'exclama le blond.  
L'autre lui fit juste un signe de tête.  
-Hisagi, je peux te parler en privé?Bye, Kira!  
-Ouai, no problèm? Alors? Demanda-t-il dans un couloir.  
-Ben, peut être que j'ai trouvé un de tes hommes qui avaient disparus lors de l'attaque.  
-Elle? Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas responsable du recrutement de nouveaux shinigamis, donc je ne pourrais pas te dire si elle faisait partie de notre division. Comment tu t'appelles?  
-Eliane, Fukotaicho.  
Il me jaugea un instant puis m'ordonna:-Suis moi. Au revoir, Abarai-kun!  
-Merci beaucoup Abarai fukotaicho,et lui souris. –De rien,je devais de toute facon aller au quartiers de vices-capitaines,bonne chance !

Arrivé a sa division, mon nouveau vice-capitaine parcouru plusieurs couloirs avant de toquer a une porte puis il entra dans une chambre où une fille lisait tranquillement un bouquin sur son futon et lorsqu'elle nous remarqua la fille se leva précipitamment et se mit dans un garde a vue comique. -c'est bon, Valentine,aurais tu des vêtements a lui prêter?  
-oui fukotaicho je...  
-Bien, lui coupa t'il la parole, quand vous avez fini, venez suivre l'entraînement,ok?  
Il nous souris puis partis. Wahoo, et moi qui croyais que Hisagi était plutôt cool.  
Je me tournai enfin vers la fille et la reconnu:  
-Val?  
-Eliane? Comment ça se fait que tu sois morte?  
-Et toi, comment ça se fais que tu te souvienne de moi?  
-Ben je sais pas, en tout cas je me souviens de beaucoup de chose. Et toi comment t'es morte?  
-je ne suis pas morte, enfin je ne crois pas. Je me suis endormi dans mon lit et me voilà dans le monde d'un des mangas préférés.  
-Oui moi aussi j'ai été trop surprise quand je me suis réveillé dans le Rugonkai. Mais je ne suis pas tombé dans la dixième division!  
-Oui quel dommage, pas avec ton Hitsugaya Toshiro,ironisai je. Mais revenons à nos moutons,alors ces vêtements?  
-Oui un instant,elle fouille dans son armoire puis sortit un kimono,et voilà essaie le.  
-Dis,ça tient à moi où Hisagi-kun avait l'air très coincé?  
Val me tendit le kimono puis me répondis:  
-La bataille d'hiver à eu lieu il y à deux mois.  
-Ha je comprends, il en veut encore à son ancien capitaine.  
J'enfilai le vêtement qui m'allait bien.  
-Alors?  
-Parfait!On y va?  
Elle me pris par le bras et me guida vers une cours où d'autres shinigamis s'entrainaient à l'épé notre vice-capitaine nous aperçut,il nous fis signe de nous s'approcher et nous tendit des katanas en bois ordonna à l'ensemble de nous mettre en paire. Bien sûr je me mis avec Valentine et l'entraînement commença.  
On échangea de nombreuses bottes et parfois Hisagi nous changeait notre position où nous conseillait certaines attaques. Après une heure d'entraînement intense,tout le monde était en sueurs et commençait à fatiguer. Heureusement pour nous,un papillon apparut soudain interrompant le cours et se dirigea vers l'oreille d'Hisagi qui ne parut pas le chasser.  
Je me tournai vers Valentine la questionnant silencieusement.  
-Un papillon du diable, nos messagers. Annonciateur de combats et la fin du cours,enfin!fit elle avec un grand sourire.  
Elle avait raison, dès que le papillon avait livré son message il disparut,laissant un Hisagi préoccupé.  
-Bon,les jeunes,une horde de Hollows vient d'entrer dans le district 43 dû Rugonkai et j'aurai besoin de cinq d'entre vous pour aider la dixième division ,Valentine tu choisie les hommes. Le reste vous continuez ce que vous faisiez groupe fut vite assemblé et je fus surprise lorsque mon amie prononça mon nom.  
-Moi,mais je ne...,protestai je.  
-Tu ne? Je sais que tu viens juste d'être nommée,mais tu pourras apprendre beaucoup là-bas. Alors tout le monde est prêts?Ok on y va.  
Elle me prit sous mon bras et tout le monde partit en shunpo.  
Arrivés sur place, plusieurs monstres masqués s'attaquaient à des âmes du Rugonkai ainsi qu'à des shinigamis qui essayaient de les secourir. Oups,des vrais Hollows!  
Il ne fallut pas beaucoup aux monstres troués de remarquer notre arrivée et commencèrent a nous sauter dessus.Ça s'annonce très mal! Je reculai puis me mis à courir. Mais un des Hollows ne fut pas de mon avis et me coura ,merde, je ne voulais pas mourrir! A bout de solution je me retournai et l'attaquai. Je leva mon épée,me rua vers le monstre et planta mon katana dans une de ses pattes. Il hurla de douleur et de rage et leva son cou de stégosaure pour essayer de me morde avec sa machoire de requin. Je paniquai,glissai et me retrouvé par terre, évitant ainsi par chance les dents du Hollow. Je me relevai en vitesse et essayai de nouveau de porter une attaque: je sautai sur une des pattes puis m'accrocha sur son réponse. En réponse il me délogea d'un coup de patte comme on le ferait avec une mouche.  
Je sentis ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ma chair,sentis m'envoler et...me réveillai.

**Alors,qu'en dites vous? Si vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis,ce serai constructif. Merci d'avance ;) **


End file.
